The Fascinating Life of Zoey
by Miss. Kitty Fantastico
Summary: For all those people who asked me about it-here it is! Zoey's life history. Everything head to toe about the teenage vampire is here! And I'm really bad at summaries, so, that's about it-the story's broken down into chapters for easy reading. Enjoy ;o)
1. Part 1

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 1) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
Note: This whole piece, sadly enough, took me all summer to write and is my yearly contribution to ff.net. The beginning flash backs of this fic were embarrassing to write, and one may regard them as 'Mary Sueish'. To that I say 'go to the end of part 4 if ya get bored-it gets a lot better from there' ;o) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
***  
  
When the doorbell rang, Wesley immediately threw down the book he was reading and jumped out of his comfy reading chair. Rushing toward the nearest mirror he shouted "Be there in a minute!" to the recipient behind the door.  
  
Checking his appearance in the mirror, (he had to look studly for Fred, who had to be at the door) the ex-Watcher quickly wetted down his brown hair and straightened the black wire glasses on his face. He hastily unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and made sure that the collar was as crisp as possible, he was going for that Renegade/Preppy look. Looking in the mirror Wesley thought he looked very attractive-for a 30 year old ex-watcher who'd already been through his mid-life crisis (which reminded him that he would have to take his motorcycle out of storage soon-as well as the leather pants).  
  
"Coming!" He bellowed again as he fumbled to the door, managing to trip over both his living room wing chair and coffee table.  
  
He placed a hand around the doorknob and took a deep, refreshing breath before opening the door and shouting, "Hello Fre-" He stopped in midsentence, "Angel? What are you doing here?"  
  
Before him stood the tall, brooding figure of his boss. The vampire was panting, like he had been running for miles to get to Wesley's apartment, and had a very troubled look on his face. Well, he always had a troubled look on his face, but this look was somehow more troubily. Something wasn't right.  
  
And Wesley knew that. "Angel? What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
Angel burst through Wesley's door (having been previously invited in) along with a mess of emotions. The vampire spun around and looked the ex-Watcher in the eye, "It's Zoey. She knows."  
  
Wesley was confused, "Knows what? What's going on, Angel?" He demanded.  
  
Angel looked down at Wes's comfy reading chair, like he wanted to sit down, but suddenly looked away from it and started pacing across the room, "Everything, Wesley. Why she became a vampire, how she became a vampire- that *I* made her a vampire- Everything."  
  
Wesley thought this through and carefully closed the door with a small 'click'. When he turned around, he too, looked worried, "Where's Zoey now?"  
  
Angel paused he pacing for a moment, "That's the thing, Wes. When she confronted me, and I didn't deny that I made her, she yelled at me-which was expected-you know, here I am, her 'Big brother', I was supposed to set a good example and-"  
  
"Angel, you're rambling." Wesley corrected calmly.  
  
"Sorry. But, she just ran out of the hotel-just like that. I tried to stop her, but-and now I don't even know where she is. I can't sense her anywhere."  
  
The two were quiet for a while, until Wesley suddenly jerked up and looked at Angel with eyes wide open, fearful "Oh, Angel, she doesn't know about-"  
  
Angel waved a hand of reassurance, "No, no, no." He finally flopped down in the chair, "She doesn't know that. That's the only thing she doesn't know."  
  
Wesley sighed utter, and total relief, "Thank God, she doesn't know that. I can't imagine what she'd do if she found that out.Hold on, let me get us some tea."  
  
The Brit returned a few minutes later from the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea with matching saucers (only they weren't steaming.). After handing a cup to Angel, he took the other and sat down on the adjacent couch. It wasn't the comfy reading chair, but it was somewhat equal in comfort.  
  
Angel took a sip from his cup and laid it on the coffee table that separated him from Wesley, "Wes, it's just, she's my sister, and I know her better than anyone else at Angel Investigations. I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid."  
  
*** 


	2. Part 2

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 2) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
I folded my arms and started tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for him. It had been, what? 20 minutes since I first came here, and there was no sign of the guy. And now I'm hungry and tired and bored-and the stupid guy isn't even here.  
  
Okay, this is the last time I listen to Lorne when he gives me advice-I'm never going to sing for him again-even if he tempts me with the karaoke machine he got for the hotel-no, that's right, I'm never going to listen to him again.  
  
I had to admit, though, the library I was standing in was pretty impressive (practically the only good thing about being stuck here). Located underneath the L.A.P.D (where Detective Kate works-arg- gag me with a toothpick), it had very high, domed ceilings. Lighted here and there with a small brass chandelier, the place was mostly dark, and it was hard (even with vampire sight) to make out the shapes on the other end of the library.  
  
And then of course, there were the books. Rows and rows and rows of book selves crammed full of what else? Books. Which accounted for the stench of the place. From the moment I stepped foot in here, the smell of old, half decayed books wafted into my nose, making me gag. This place was Evita's paradise - and my worst nightmare.  
  
So, why am I here again?  
  
I looked down at my watch; 6:20.  
  
Great, the sun's already coming up. If this place doesn't have a connection to the sewers I'm going to have to stay here all day. I tapped my foot even faster on the dimmed cranberry colored carpet.  
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Startled (but trying not to show it), I turned around quickly, almost losing my balance. I came face to face with a tall man holding a book. The guy reminded me of a younger, cooler, Wesley. Dark brown hair and round glasses, he looked about in his 20's, and a little out of place to be in an underground library.  
  
"I could say the same about you, you're what? 14?15? Ohhh, but then again you're a vampire and there's no telling how old you really are." The guy said with a happy grin, clutching the book he held closer to his chest.  
  
Maybe it was because I had been standing in the same place for 20 minutes- or because I hadn't eaten at all tonight, but this guy was starting to annoy me. That grin.  
  
"Wow." I said almost mocking the guy, "You can read minds. Look, I don't have time for any of your mind games that you have planned. I'm in a hurry and I just want to get this over with. Are you The Keeper?"  
  
There was a long silence between us as I clenched my fists in impatience. Then the happy go lucky smile the guy had on his face was replaced with a more softened look. "Something happened to you tonight, didn't it? Something painful.you must feel-."  
  
I folded my arms, "What else is knew? Look, I didn't come here for your sympathy. If you're not The Keeper, I don't want to talk about it." I looked up at him and added, "And if you try to prod deeper into my mind, I'll eat you."  
  
The guy smiled the 'grin' again, "Well, you're in luck. I'm the current Keeper, call me Breckin."  
  
***  
  
We sat at a wooden table in the center of a cream colored room. It was dim and a little claustrophobic with no windows and nothing but a small lamp lighting the room. Before Breckin sat a large leather bound book and a small tape recorder with two small blank tapes sitting beside it.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair as The Keeper prepared his materials. He looked up at me for a second and said, "You're nervous."  
  
"Am not!" I lied, looking around at the confining walls. Stupid walls. "It's just.tight in here. Why aren't there any windows in this place?" I asked.  
  
He laughed and mumbled, "Typical vampire attitude."  
  
I was about to say something about his comment, but decided that a cold glare was much better.  
  
Sitting in his chair and scootching it in, Breckin place his two hands firmly on the table top and looked directly at me. "Okay, I'm ready when you are. What do you want to do?"  
  
I thought about it for a while, then said, "I want to put it all on record. All of it, from the beginning to now. Every detail."  
  
"Okay." Breckin said, pushing the red dot on the tape recorder.  
  
I watched the two small circles on the tape spin around.and.around.and.around.and.around.and..  
  
Breckin tapped the table, snapping me out of my daze, "Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Umm, 1727. My brother, had just been turned-into a vampire, I mean. He had already killed our sister, Kathy and our father."  
  
***  
  
Galway, Ireland 1727  
  
Angelus watched her from behind two cris-crossed planks secluded in the shadows of the loft in his family's barn. Body warm and alive from the fresh blood of his sister Kathy, and of his father, the newly vampire felt very satisfied with himself-not to mention how satisfied Darla would be when she found out all the horrible things he'd been doing around town.  
  
Killing the bartender and drinking all of his liquor, murdering the family across from his own house and laying the bodies out on their own roof and stinging their pets on the clothes line, were only a few of the things he had done in the previous hours. Everyone within 10 miles knew of his presence, 'The Demon Boy Back From the Dead', Angelus savored his growing popularity.  
  
Watching his little sister-the youngest of the family-he savored the thought of breaking her neck. And almost burst out of his hiding place with the excitement. He was thrilled at the thought of destroying her innocence he thought as he surveyed her, playing with her dolls. It was something she liked to do the most, sneak out to the barn after family prayers, just to have the quiet that she wanted so she could play with her beloved toys.  
  
Through his thinking, the vampire caught snitches of her play. Things like 'Hi Natalie! Hi Fiona!' 'Let's go to the market!' and 'Oh no, Fiona! You look like you need to be patched up!'. This made Angelus smile, a cruel, sadistic smile.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Bridget the bridge!" The vampire said suddenly, coming out from his hiding place.  
  
The little dark haired girl turned around and had the look of utter shock written all over her face-an expression Angelus had gotten to know very well in the past few days. "Liam?" She said softly.  
  
The vampire smiled again, "Who else were you expectin' Bridge?"  
  
The girl looked confused and held her two dolls tighter in her hands, "Are you an angel, visitin' from Heaven?"  
  
Angelus almost burst open with a roaring laughter. It had been the exact same thing Kathy had said when she had invited him in the house-right before he had broken her neck with the quick twist of his hand. He shrugged, "Somethin' like that."  
  
The vampire eyed the two dolls in his sister's hands. He remembered them vaguely-between the women and the hangovers and his father's never ending lectures his mortal life had become a single colored blur. But what he did remember was that the two dolls were his sister's prized possessions.wouldn't it be awful if something happened to happen to them?  
  
"Bridget, Bridget, Bridget. You're always playin' with those dolls, aren't ya?" He asked his sister.  
  
The girl looked up, "Liam? Why do you say my name as if you haven't said it at all?" She asked, confused.  
  
"I've just been thinkin'" Angelus answered, gesturing with a hand, "You spend an awful lot of time playin' with those dolls of yours. Maybe a little too much time, wouldn't ya think?"  
  
Bridget looked down at the two dolls in her hands, then back at the vampire, "What do you mean? I like my dolls."  
  
"All girls your age do." Angelus said matter-of-factly, "But, you, ah, Bridget. What do you think would happen if I told father that you come up here at night to play with your dolls when you should be praying by your bedside?"  
  
"You wouldn't tell father, would you?" She asked, fear in her eyes as she clutched the dolls closer to her body.  
  
The vampire was eating up her fearful answers. He looked to the side and mused, "Hmm, I don't know. you know you're not supposed to be up here."  
  
"Oh, please Liam!" Bridget pleaded with her brother, "Please don't tell father! Please!"  
  
"Hmmm" Angelus rubbed his chin, thinking, "Okay, I won't. But, what if I went into church, and told the Father of your sins? That you focus on playing more than your studies as a good, Catholic girl? That you don't have time for God anymore, because you spend all your time up here in the hayloft playing with your toys."  
  
The girl burst out in tears, "But that's not true! None of that is true! I do have time for God! I do worship Him like a good, Catholic girl should!"  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" The vampire toyed with his sister more. He thought the conversation to be much like a cat playing with a mouse. "You said I was an angel sent from Heaven, didn't you? I should know God on a personal level then, shouldn't I then? So, then I should know when God sees a little girl that is damned for the depths of Hell for all eternity, shouldn't I then?"  
  
He looked down at his sister and saw a nothing but a crumpled crying mass. She had thrown the two dolls in front of her and turned to the side, away from them as if they were poisoned.  
  
Angelus leaned back against the wooden siding, satisfied. He had done the psychological damage, now it was time for some last words and then, finally the kill. He had liked how this one was going so smoothly, so, uninterrupted, just like all the others. How sweet.  
  
"I'm just warnin' ya, Bridget, that's all. It's my duty as your big brother to do so, well, that, and I'm also here to save you."  
  
Bridget quickly looked up at the vampire, "You can save me? Liam, please save me! I'll do whatever you want, anything! I want to go to go to Heaven with you! I don't want to sin anymore!"  
  
Smiling at the comments of his sister, but ignoring them, he eyed one of the dolls, the vampire swooped down faster than the human eye and snatched it up. He looked at the doll from all angles, saw it's dark brown horsehair hair, and it's sewn black eyes, and the little cloth dress it wore. It was almost cute, in a way.  
  
Bridget stopped crying for a moment and looked up at her brother, "Wha-what are you doin' to Natalie?"  
  
"Oh, is that her name, then? Natalie?" Angelus smiled. "The only good thing about these dolls is that they're so much like real people. They have arms, legs, eyes, clothes-just like real people." He paused to feel the doll's hair. "And their heads twist off so easily like real people too." And with that he grabbed the doll's head in his fist and pulled it right off, and tossed it at his little sister. The straw filled head bounced and rolled to a stop near her knee.  
  
"Why did you do that to Natalie? You broke her!" She yelled.  
  
Angelus stepped forward, "Oh, I was just practicing." He said with a shrug.  
  
"What are you doing? Liam, you're scaring me."  
  
"Good." The vampire said, stepping closer and grabbing his sister by the arms.  
  
"Ouch! Liam! Why are you doing this to me? You're hurting me!" She screamed as her brother lifted her off the ground. She kicked and twisted, but her efforts only made the vampire enjoy the situation even more.  
  
"You said you wanted to be forgiven, didn't you Bridge? Well, I'm helping you, just like I said I would." He squeezed his right hand into a fist around his sister's arm until he heard a satisfying 'crunch' as the bone shattered underneath the skin and muscle.  
  
"Ow!" The girl screamed as tears streamed down her face again. "Liam, why are you hurting me?!"  
  
Angelus thought that this was an excellent time to show his true face to his sister. And with a growl, his true identity came forth, making his sister's piercing screams even louder. Angelus roared with laughter as he looked at the terror in the girl's blue eyes. He thought it was a look that should be immortalized in history forever.  
  
"Okay." The vampire said, "Now for part two of your forgiveness, there's some good news and some bad news. Good news is that you get to go to Heaven, bad news is that you get die."  
  
"Noooooo!" Bridget screamed, kicking her legs harder against the useless air.  
  
Angelus stepped at the edge of the loft and looked down at the stone bottom of the barn. He looked back up at this sister, "It's a long way down there, isn't it, Bridge? I'd hate to have to fall all the way down there and land on that hard stone."  
  
"Please! Please don't do it, Liam! I beg you, please! Don't let go!" His sister screamed, looking down at the drop.  
  
The vampire shrugged, "Oh well. Guess you'll have to do it anyway. By the way, the name's Angelus now." He said, letting go of his sister's arms.  
  
He watched her scream as she dropped down through the air, and then as her voice disturbingly stopped with an accompanied 'Thud' as she hit the stone floor. He peered over the edge and saw her body laying there on the floor like a tossed rag doll.  
  
He smiled, "Goodbye Bridget the Bridge" He said before leaping out of the open window in the hay loft and back out into the town.  
  
*** 


	3. Part 3

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 3) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"I'm confused." Breckin said, doodling on a piece of paper.  
  
I wanted to say something really mean to him-this 'Keeper' just kept rubbing me the wrong way-but I decided not to, he might further interrupt the story.  
  
I sighed, and looked down at the dark cream colored carpet (must come a hell of a lot handy if you spill coffee on it). "What?"  
  
"In the story, you said your name was Bridget. Isn't your name Zoey?"  
  
"Thanks for reading my mind again." I mumbled. I straightened in my chair and looked at the Keeper, "When have you met a vampire who hasn't changed their name? It's a whole stupid macho thing newbies do-you haven't seen any vicious vamps running around calling themselves Eugene, have you?"  
  
Breckin nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. But you changed your name before you became a vampire."  
  
"That's the second part of my story." I explained, slouching in the chair uncomfortably, tracing circles on the table top with my index finger, "When my brother thought he had killed me, he was a newbie-he didn't know how to use the extent of his senses yet. So, he didn't know the different smell between a living person, and one who had been dead for two seconds.  
  
"What a wonderful thought"  
  
"And after about two hours I woke up laying on my back in the barn with my arm twisting the other way. Great going away present from my brother, don't you think? Anyway, I was lucky that I only managed to get a few cuts and bruises from the fall, but I knew I had to get out of Ireland, so, I hopped a boat to England where I had my arm fixed and where I learned about the Council." I said the word 'Council' like I had something bitter in my mouth.  
  
"You sound like you're not very fond of the Council." The Keeper said with a small laugh.  
  
"I hate the Council, I wasted nearly 200 years of my life there." I said, balling my hands into fists.  
  
"Oh." He said taken back, "Go on with your story."  
  
"Well, when I heard about the Council, I went to them and told them about Angel-or Angelus, I don't know, my brother has way too many alter-egos, it's hard to keep track of them all. Anyway, they told me that I might be useful to the Council and asked if I wanted to stay and study there to be a Watcher. I did, and they made me immortal-I don't know exactly why, they said that they wanted to train and educate a human being to use as a secret weapon in the future. Little did I know that I would be locked up and 'trained' and 'educated' for 200 years without going outside the perimeter of the Council. In short, the whole thing basically sucked, and that's why I've never really liked Watchers." I finished, staring straight at Breckin, who was watching the tape, it didn't look like he was even listening to me. Arg.  
  
He then put up a finger to silence me as he flipped over the tape in the tape recorder. He gave me the thumbs up sign and said, "But you never answered my question: Why did you change your name?"  
  
I shrugged, "It was a name the Council gave me because I didn't tell them my real name, I was kind of a mute for the first few weeks. They decided to call me Zoey after I became immortal-Zoey means 'life', you know. They thought that the name fit back then, I think it's kind of ironic now." I said with a laugh, " But, then the name just stuck, and as far as I'm considered, Bridget's dead." I looked around the virtually empty room with longing eyes, "Got anything to eat?"  
  
Breckin thought a moment, "Hmm, I see. What part of your life do you want to tell me now?"  
  
"Hmm, dunno." I thought a moment, slightly annoyed that he ignored my comment about having anything to eat, "1998. It was when I was first sent to Sunnydale, I hate looking back at myself then, I was just as bad as the stuffy old Brits-only worse-and Irish."  
  
***  
  
"You know, Biology should be shot." Buffy said, frustrated, as she burst through those infamous library doors, diverting all attention to her as she threw her bag of books on the counter.  
  
"Yeah, Buff, 'cause Biology is a regular guy who can walk around forcing people study the life of plants." Xander said sarcastically from the table he was sitting at. He was supposed to be researching in a large, leather bound volume he had out, but covering the book up was a (Bluntman and Chronic comic-no, just kidding)Spiderman comic.  
  
"I see you have Bio this semester too." Buffy said, walking over to the weapon's cabinet and pulling out two blunt wooden stakes.  
  
"Guys, Biology isn't that bad." Willow said, adjacent from Xander. When she saw that her too friends were shooting her equally hateful stares, she shrugged meekly and said quietly, shrinking into her book, "I like Biology."  
  
"Ready for today's training lesson, Buffy?" Giles said in his normal, dorky, preppy tone, coming out of his office, dressed head to toe in tweed.  
  
Buffy smiled, "You sound rather chipper today." She said in a (very bad) fake British accent.  
  
Giles went over to the corner of the library and unhooked the punching bag from the ceiling. It was an unusual item for a library, but no one seemed to notice, so it really didn't matter. "Well, I'm expecting someone from the Council to arrive here very soon. She's been sent to fill in for Faith while she's.unable to fulfill her duties as a Slayer." Holding the bag steady, Giles smiled, "Shall we start then?"  
  
"We shall." The Slayer nodded, throwing a series of kicks and punches at the bag. "Stupid Biology." She muttered, giving the bag a steady roundhouse kick. "Stupid dissections." Punch. "Stupid homework." Punchpunch. "And most of all; stupid bio book with the tiger on it!" The Slayer kicked the bag so hard, it flew out of Giles's hands and swung freely in the air on it's chain.  
  
"I take it you don't like biology, then?" Giles asked, staring at the swinging punching bag.  
  
Buffy was busy digging in the closet for the mitts with the square padding that Giles wore for hand-to-hand combat. "Nope. So tell me, Giles." The Slayer straightened and came out with a bright pink mitt and a forest green one. She looked at the mismatched colors and then shrugged, not caring very much-she wasn't the one who was going to have to wear them. "Who's this girl coming from the Council? An old girlfriend of yours? Did you two meet when you both first entered the Council? Young and naïve, was it was love at first sight?"  
  
"Oh, how romantic." Willow said lovingly from the table.  
  
Giles, on the other hand, turned his nose up at the idea, "Good heavens, no. She had been at the Council 170 years before I went there! She's an immortal, obviously."  
  
"Oooo. Immortal, scandalous!" Xander said in a ditzy, high voice.  
  
Giles gave Xander a cold stare, "Don't be so rude, Xander! Show your respect, she's very old and very knowledgeable and-"  
  
"And she's right behind you, listening to every word you say, wondering whether to point her finger and reprehend you, or to laugh." A proper voice said by the large library doors.  
  
The Scoobies turned to see short girl with dark hair waiting patiently behind them. She wore a very unfashionable dark blue pants suit with matching shoes and a large rosary hanging from her neck, obviously Catholic. In one hand she carried a leather bag, with folders and papers sticking out the top, obviously Watcher stuff. She stooped down and placed the bag on the floor, when she rose up she asked, "Aren't you going to give me a proper introduction, Rupert?"  
  
"Of course!" Giles said smiling, "Everyone, this is Zoey from the Council. Zoey, this is Buffy, the current Slayer."  
  
"Hi there, Zo!" Buffy said with a friendly, borderline ditzy wave.  
  
".Willow, our resident whiz at those dreadful pieces of machinery called computers."  
  
Willow smiled and said a very nasal "Hello."  
  
".and lastly, this is Xander.our."  
  
"Only comic relief around here while battling the evils of the Hellmouth and of High School." He said, leaning over the table to shake the immortal's hand.  
  
"Wonderful!" Zoey said, "I think it's going to be great working here with all of you."  
  
***  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
"Buffy, you're not leaning far back enough to get the full extent of that kick. Here, let me show you how it's done." Zoey said, interrupting Buffy's train of thought.  
  
The Slayer had been peacefully kicking the crap out of the punching bag, until the immortal had come by with some more 'helpful hints' for the Slayer to go by. Buffy thought that the first couple of times she did it was okay, but now it was just starting to get annoying.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, "Who died and made you boss?" She muttered stubbornly.  
  
"Hmm? What was that Buffy?" The immortal asked, fixing the punching bag.  
  
"I think what Buffy means." Xander stood up from the table and made his war toward the two girls, "Is that you keep correcting us at things we already know how to do. You told Willow that the demon site she had been using for years was 'ill efficient'. You told me that I wasn't sharpening a stake right-and now you're telling Buffy that she doesn't know how to fight."  
  
The immortal looked stunned, and her mouth dropped open. She looked for comfort in both Buffy and Willow's faces, but they were both nodding in agreement. "I-I had no idea. I-I th-thought I was just helping."  
  
"Look, Zoey." Buffy said, "We want to like you, and we want to accept you as part of the gang. But you've got to stop correcting us on everything. Just let us do stuff the way we want to do stuff, okay?"  
  
Zoey looked horrified, and without saying a word, ran into Giles's office.  
  
"That went well." Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Giles leaned over the railing of the second floor of book selves with a disapproving look, "Oh, dear God, what did you do now?"  
  
"We were just telling her that she can't tell us how to do our jobs." Xander said, giving Giles his copyrighted 'Puppy dog look'.  
  
"Don't you know, she's extremely sensitive!" Giles said, hurrying down the library stairs without much ease.  
  
"You'd think a person over 200 years old would get over what people say." Willow said quietly, typing on her laptop.  
  
"Apparently, there are exceptions." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"J-just go back to work. I'll try to talk to her." Giles said, rushing into his office.  
  
*** 


	4. Part 4

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 4) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Zoey?" Giles called, searching through his office, "Zoey? Zoey, you can't stay in here forever. Zo-"  
  
"Why not?" sniffled a small voice in the back of the office.  
  
Giles made his way to the back of his office, only to find the immortal slumped in a corner, crying her eyes out. She had taken the box of tissues (the one's with aloe and Sponge Bob decorating the outside) from Giles's desk and had littered the floor in front of her with little crumpled up white balls.  
  
"Nobody here likes me, I should just go back from where I came from-to the Council, where I belong. Up in my room where I can study all I want and not be bothered with the pubescent troubles like the ones outside." She said, crying into another tissue.  
  
Giles almost laughed at the irony of what the '14 year old' had said. "Well, that last bit is very true-But, Zoey , you know the rest isn't. They want to like you, they just have to know the real you. That's all. Nobody here hates you." Giles said trying his best to comfort the girl.  
  
"Tell that to the Slayer." She went on, "I just wanted to help, but all of them hate me too much to accept it."  
  
"Maybe you should go back out there and try it again. This'll all work out soon, we're all fighting for the same thing." Giles put his hand out to the girl. She took it, stood up and walked back out into the library.  
  
***  
  
"I don't like to talk about that day." I said to Breckin, "Whenever I talk about it, I feel like an idiot." He was eating an apple he had found in the fridge just outside of the room. He had given me a hospital packet of blood the previous demon had left behind.  
  
"You're ashamed of what you were before you became a vampire?" He asked, writing something down on a piece of paper.  
  
I sucked merrily on the packet of blood, the sudden burst of copper flooding my mouth instantly changing my face, "No, I loved myself as a human, that's why I always talk about the goody-two-shoes I used to be. " I said sarcastically.  
  
Maybe it was because he had never seen me in my vamp face-or just that he was a total wimp, but he didn't press on any farther. He held his hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked." He said with a small laugh.  
  
He wasn't amusing.  
  
He took another minute to put a new tape in the recorder. After testing it, he asked, "Now where?"  
  
"Hmm." I thought, finishing off the contents of the hospital packet. I felt my face pull back at the bunches of skin on my face, and I knew that I had taken up the smooth skinned look of a human, once again. I bit the bottom of my lip and thought a little more, then said "I know, when I met back up with my brother."  
  
"Whoa. You mean the one that almost killed you?"  
  
I laughed, "Yep, good 'ole big brother Angel. It's a funny story actually- he'd get pissed and limit me to the stupid 'Three a week' plan, if he found out I was telling it."  
  
"So tell me" The Keeper said showing some interest, "How did it happen?"  
  
"It's kinda short; we had this whole big meeting to talk about the Mayor's upcoming ascension and about Faith. Then, Angel came in to see Buffy, when we both saw each other, we freaked, and both fainted-"  
  
"Even your brother?"  
  
I smiled, "Of course, just don't tell him that I told you. He likes to keep up with his Dark, Brooding Avenger look. But back to the story; when we both came around, we found out what had happened to each other-he had a soul-I was still alive, blah, blah, blah. He apologized for trying to kill me 200 years ago, blah, blah, blah. A whole bunch of cheesy dialogue and then I decided-or he invited, forget which one, but anyway, I ended up staying at his Mansion during my time in Sunnydale."  
  
"Was it awkward being around the same person that killed your family and almost you?"  
  
"Yeah, it was weird for a couple of days. We were both different from how we used to know each other, you know, we weren't growing up in 18th century Ireland anymore. But then it was okay, I guess. I mean, if you didn't add all the cheesy Buffy/Angel romance-do you know how many times he asked me to go out at night just so he and the Slayer could have the mansion to themselves?"  
  
"Hmm." Breckin said taking the information in, "Go on."  
  
I sat up straight in my chair, this was my favorite part of my story-or at least the only good part, "Now, how I became a vampire."  
  
*** The Factory, Sunnydale, 1998  
  
The relationship between Spike and Drusilla had always been a weird one, even by vampire standards. Drusilla had made Spike, so they had the whole 'eternal lust' thing going on between them, but Angelus was the one who made Drusilla, which always made her crazy about him-and Spike a very jealous vamp.  
  
They could probably be considered a vampire version of Bonnie and Clyde. They spent most of the 20th century killing and ransacking small towns all along the coast of South America, and loved every minute of it. But when their travels brought them to California, things were starting to go bad-at least according to Spike.  
  
Spike leaned against a wall and took a long drag from his cigarette. Puffing it out slowly, he listened to Drusilla in the other room, cooing to their hostage:  
  
"Miss. Edith wants to play a game, would you like to play with her? You say you don't?" Drusilla gasped, "Miss. Edith is offended, she says that mean people from the Council like you should be punished."  
  
Spike smiled as he heard a clang of metal followed by a blood-curdling scream. He called into the next room, "Not to hard pet, we wouldn't want to kill her off just yet, would we?"  
  
The blonde vampire thought his plan was a work of genius. After Angel had gone all soft and souly (again) and betrayed them, he knew there had to be a way to get revenge. So when his 'thought to be dead' sister showed up (how cliché, Spike thought), she was the perfect instrument for getting their payback.  
  
"Angel will be sorry for everything he did to us. Everything he did to me. He'll pay, soon enough." Spike said to himself, flicking the used cigarette on the floor, watching the last ashes burn out on themselves.  
  
Spike took long strides (to get the full effect of his leather trench coat) into the other room. When he saw the scene in there, he almost burst with laughter. Tied and gagged to a wooden chair was Zoey, her face and arms had been badly beaten, wet with blood, and purpled from bruising. Her dark hair was matted and clumped to her head with the blood from her own body. She dipped in and out of consciousness, bobbing her head up and down in her restraints.  
  
Drusilla, however, kneeled before the girl, in a long, antique styled dress, something from the early 1900's. Before her were many forms of torture, and a single doll, Miss. Edith. Dru smiled up at Spike when he waltzed in, "Spike, when are we going to kill her?" She wined.  
  
"Soon, pet, soon. We have to wait for the big Poof to arrive. Till then, go on and play, I love to watch you play." Spike trailed off with a cocky smile.  
  
Drusilla smiled and looked back at the girl, "You think you're one of them, don't you? You think you're a grown up. You don't see yourself as what you are, do you? You don't see yourself as just a little girl who doesn't keep her nose out of other people's business, do you?" The vampire picked up a sharp iron spike from the pile, gazed at it tenderly and then looked at the girl. The girl's eyes went wide with fear as she struggled harder against the ropes that held her. Drusilla smiled and plunged the spike into her abdomen. Zoey shut her eyes and screamed with pain against the gag, watching the blood spill out of her side, staining the clothing around it.  
  
Taking the spike out with a sharp shove-and-pull, Drusilla stood up and took the gag out of the girl's mouth. "Any last wishes before you die?"  
  
Zoey looked up hatefully at her captor, "I wish one of my hands were free so I could plunge a stake through your cold, black, unbeati-"  
  
"Okay, that's enough of that." Spike said quickly, grabbing the gag from Drusilla and putting it back over the Watcher's mouth.  
  
Drusilla slapped the girl's face, drawing three additional scratches to her cheek, "Watch your mouth, it's rude to say mean things."  
  
Spike was about to say something about their 'genius' plan not working, but his doubtful thoughts dissipated when he heard the muted thud of feet moving toward the small room they were in.  
  
"Let her go." Growled a voice behind them.  
  
Spike twirled around to see his grandsire staring coldly at him with clenched fists. "Oh, look!" Spike exclaimed, "It's the man of the hour, we were wondering when you were going to get here."  
  
"Let her go." Angel repeated again, stiffening his composure.  
  
"Oh, she's all yours, you can have her now." Spike said. Angel listened his grandchilde and immediately rushed to the broken form tied to the chair, quickly untying the ropes. "But, I do have to warn you. The girl'll be dead in a few minutes. You won't have time to take her to a hospital or to that witch friend of yours."  
  
Angel put a small hand on Zoey's side and felt the warm blood that was quickly pouring out of it. Then, hysterically, he tried to shake her out of unconsciousness, "Zoey, common, wake up, wake up. Please, wake up, please."  
  
"Angel." Drusilla purred, "The stars and moon sparkling in the sky told me that you deserve this, for betraying us like you did-you hurt us."  
  
"If I were you, I'd drink the rest of her. Put her out of her misery-you were going to do that 200 years ago anyway." Spike said happily (so happily, that one would have expected the vampire to do a jig, which he sadly, did not).  
  
Angel ignored their comments and still tried desperately to wake his sister, "Zoey, wake up, wake up. Common, just wake up."  
  
The girl moaned and her eyes slowly opened, "Angel?" She said tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, Zo, it's me. We're going to get out of here and everything's gonna be alri-"  
  
" Angel, don't let me die." She said barely above a whisper, looking up at her brother with unfocused eyes, "Please Angel, I don't want to die, please don't let me die."  
  
*** 


	5. Part 5

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 5) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Zoey awoke slowly to find herself oddly stuck in the confines of the book cage. The place where they locked up Oz when he went through his.uh.full moon changes. Checking herself over, she found that all of her cuts and bruises were fully healed, even the deep gash on her side was nothing but a light pink scar.  
  
Standing up, she scrunched her face up, confused, looking down, she saw that the rosary she wore had burned a small imprint of it's cross onto her chest. Grabbing the burning cross in her hand, she ripped it off her neck with the mere pull of her hand. Stunned, she threw the cross on the speckled tile floor and backed up away from it.  
  
"Zoey.are you okay?"  
  
Zoey looked up to see her brooding brother watching her from the other side of the cage. She put a hand to her head as if she had a headache and said, "Angel, what's going on? I'm so confused.what happened? I shouldn't be alive."  
  
She watched her brother's face harden, "It was Spike." He said plainly. "I tried to stop him, but.but-"  
  
"He made me into a vampire, didn't he?" She finished for him. She looked around the confines of the book cage and then back at Angel with tears welling up in her eyes, "Angel, I don't want to be vampire. I-I don't have a soul-I'll go evil any second now and-before anything happens, you have to stake me. You-"  
  
Angel put a hand up to hush her, "It's okay. When you were asleep, Willow was able to restore your soul with the Gypsy curse. You're not evil-you're good, just like me."  
  
Zoey shook her head, "No, it's not the same!" She yelled at her brother.  
  
Angel, taken back from Zoey's uncharacterized lash of anger and lack of grammatical skill, quieted, and watched her further reaction:  
  
"I don't want to be like this-I want to be human again. I don't want to fear crosses and holy water and have to sleep during the day. I don't want to have to drink human blood." She turned to her brother and said coldly, "You should have let me die."  
  
Angel looked down at the floor, "Maybe I should have. But it all happened so fast, Buffy came in and I turned away, and Spike moved too quickly."  
  
Zoey slumped against one of the walls, still crying, "The Council will never accept me like this.I'll never be able to continue my studies. Oh, god, I want to be human again!"  
  
Angel looked down again and whispered, "I know.I know. It's hard, but, Zo- we're family, we'll get through it."  
  
***  
  
"Angel, how did it happen? In the beginning?" Wesley asked the vampire sitting across from him.  
  
"You want the full story? Wes." Angel said, tapping a rhythm on his tea cup.  
  
"Yes, I want the full story. I want to know what really happened."  
  
"Well," Angel started, putting down the cup, "You know that Spike and Drusilla kidnapped Zoey and took her to the factory where they had tortured he-."  
  
Wesley had a pained expression on his face, "Oh, I know what that's like." He said, remembering the time Faith decided to visit L.A.  
  
Angel didn't respond to the comment, "Well."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, look, it's the man of the hour. We were wondering when you were going to get here." Spike said playfully. Angel stared coldly at him.  
  
"Let her go." Angel growled, taking a step toward his sister.  
  
"Oh, she's all yours, you can take her now, if you like." Spike explained to him, "But I do have to warn you. The girl'll be dead in a few minutes. You won't have time to take her to a hospital or to that witch friend of yours."  
  
Angel ran to Zoey's aide. Quickly untying the ropes and gag, he tried to shake her awake again. "Common Zoey. Wake up-you have to wake up now. Common."  
  
Drusilla walked over to Angel and purred, "Angel, the moon and the stars say that you deserve every little bit of this for betraying us like you did."  
  
"Go away Drusilla." Angel said sharply, not bothering to turn his head to look at her.  
  
"If I were you, I'd drink the rest of her-put her out of misery. You were going to do that 200 years ago anyway." Spike said, walking over to Drusilla and putting his arms around her.  
  
Angel ignored Spike's advice, "Common, Zoey, wake up. Please, just wake up. Common, just wake up." It had become like a chant that he repeated over and over, trying to shake his sister awake.  
  
Finally, the girl moaned and opened her eyes slowly, "Angel?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Angel." Her brother said happily, "We have to get out of here now-"  
  
"Angel? I can't see you." She said, staring at him with unfocused eyes. "I think I'm.Angel, please don't let me die. Please, Angel, I don't want to die, don't let me die." She pleaded before her eyes closed again and she went back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Look Dru!" Spike said exuberantly, "Angel's poor little baby sister is gonna die, and he didn't even get to know her. Aww, a touching moment, really. Maybe that'll teach the old coot not to mess with us!"  
  
Angel thought about ripping Spike's throat out, but realized that that would only take up more time. He looked frantically around the room for something-anything that would help him. Sadly, he looked back at his broken sister and took a deep breath. Then, vamping, Angel bit into the flesh of his own wrist. He opened Zoey's mouth and shoved his bloodied arm into it.  
  
"What's he doing?" Spike said frantically to no one in particular.  
  
When he was done, Angel removed his wrist, which was already beginning to heal. He heard Zoey moan in displeasure again as she slumped forward in the chair.  
  
Spike mused with what had just happened, "Turning her into one of us? Angel, I didn't know you had it in you. Maybe you do have-"  
  
Angel spun around and grabbed Spike by the neck before he knew what was happening. "Listen here, Spike." Angel growled. "If this works, and she rises again, you will never, ever tell her that I did it to her."  
  
"Wonderful." Spike said almost cruelly, "What am I sup-"  
  
"Tell her that you made her. Don't even bring me into the picture. You hear me?" Angel said, squeezing his granchilde's neck.  
  
"And what if I don't feel like-"  
  
"Oh, believe me, Spike, you will. If you say anything, I'll come after both you and Dru, here. Plus, I think this might shut you up." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a green and white swirled talisman on a gold chain. "I was going to have one of Buffy's friend's run it through to see how valuable it is, but I think it'll do a better job of shutting you up."  
  
"Ohh, Spike, look at it, it's so pretty." Drusilla swooned, swaying from side to side where she was standing.  
  
Spike snatched up the talisman with one hand, "Fine. Have it your way, Poof. But I'm only doing this for Dru's safety."  
  
*** 


	6. Part 6

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 6) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy had been doing her daily aerobics routine when Angel burst through the library doors. The Slayer turned around, smiled excitedly and turned off the boom box blaring a demo tape of Dingoes Ate My Baby.  
  
"Hey! I didn't expect you to come by here tonight!" She said cheerfully, walking over to Angel and putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"I didn't either." The vampire said glumly, turning his head away from her.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy said taking her arms off of his neck, "What happened?"  
  
With a burst of energy, Angel walked away from Buffy and toward the window looking out to the front of the high school campus, "Buffy, I did something horrible. I don't even know why I did it-and I shouldn't have done it-"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Angel, I'm sure whatever you did can't be that bad-"  
  
"Buffy." He said turning around, facing her, "I made Zoey a vampire."  
  
Buffy gasped and put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, Angel. Why? Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know!" Angel said angrily, "I.don't know. I guess I just thought that because she's the only piece of my family that I didn't manage to kill, I felt like I had to protect her-to make it up to her-"  
  
"So you made her a vampire." Buffy said bluntly, starting to get angry, "What did you expect to accomplish by doing that?"  
  
"I told you-I don't know! She was going to die, right there in front of me, and-and I wouldn't have done a thing."  
  
Buffy ran over to her purse and pulled out a stake. She walked hurriedly to the door, stake raised in her hand.  
  
Angel stepped in front of the Slayer and held her by the shoulders, "Where are you going with that?"  
  
"To prevent another evil vampire like you from rising. You gotta figure, something like that has to run in the family." She said, bitterly, eyeing the door.  
  
"Buffy, please. That's why I came to you. I was thinking, Willow can perform the spell she did to restore my soul. Think about, Buffy, they'll be two vampires on your side!"  
  
Buffy looked at Angel sadly, "Angel, it took three weeks for willow to find all the supplies. The orb alone.Angel, there's no way. I have to kill her before she becomes this year's big bad along with the Mayor and Faith."  
  
Angel's eyes lit up at the explosion of an idea, "What if, we just tell her that she has a soul? And she believes that? She'll never find out!"  
  
"She won't believe that, you know. It'll never work."  
  
"Buffy, she's my little sister, I know her better than anyone else-and I know she's always been a little gullible. It'll work. Believe me."  
  
Buffy shifted her weight from foot to foot and smiled. "Why can't I ever say no to you?" She kissed him and grabbed her purse, "Well, it's late and I've got to go, okay? See ya!" She waved goodbye and walked through the library doors.  
  
Angel sighed relief, but tensed as he felt someone else in the library. He heard footsteps coming from Giles's office then, "She might be fine with your thinking, but I'm not."  
  
"Giles." Angel said, as the Watcher's face came into view. "What else am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I don't know." He said, "But she's your responsibility now. Whatever she does now is the result of this reckless action."  
  
"I know that, but-"  
  
"No, I mean it, Angel. I've never really liked you, and I think this proves why. She was an excellent Watcher to the Council, and if you made her into some kind of monster. I'm not going to come after her-I'll come after you."  
  
Giles turned away from the shocked vampire, but before walking away, looked back at him, "Remember that, Angel. She's your responsibility now. Whatever she does now is your responsibility, not hers."  
  
***  
  
"I tried my best to be, you know, human." I said, with a small laugh. Breckin seemed to be interested in the story now. He watched me with almost unblinking eyes. Either he was interested, or just stoned. Who knows. "I wouldn't feed in public, and when I did, it was only pig's blood and hospital donations. In fights I would try my hardest to not vamp out, not to go all, you know, vampy and growl and animal like my brother does when he loses his temper. I also tried to stay out at dawn as long as I could before the sun started to blister my skin. Kinda stupid now that I think about it."  
  
"Now how, how did the other people react? The current Slayer, her Watcher Giles, the high schoolers that you spoke of?" The Keeper asked. This time he had his hands folded on the table, full attention directed to me.  
  
"They.well, they acted like nothing had happened. Stupid thing on Giles's part." I said quickly, counting the dots on the ceiling. I stopped for a moment and looked at Breckin slowly. "But, you know. Even now sometimes I catch Wesley looking at me. Looking at me like, like, how much I've changed from that studious little girl at the Council." I quickly shook my head out of the funk, "But, whatever. No one talked about it."  
  
I took a deep breath before continuing. I was starting to reach the tail end of my story. "But a few weeks went by, the Ascension came and went, and my brother left. Said he felt that he could do all he could in Sunnydale and that he needed to move on. I felt like I was filling his Good Vampire of Sunnydale role. But things started to fall apart."  
  
*** 


	7. Part 7

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 7) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Zoey quietly opened the door to Giles's apartment and slipped in. She eyed the couch in front of her and laid down three large text volumes, she carried like empty pizza boxes, on one of the cushions.  
  
Turning around slowly, she came face-to-face with Giles himself. Smiling, and wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook', he was more than glad to see her. "Zoey!" He said, "I thought I heard the door open. Oh! Are those the texts?" The ex-Watcher rushed over to the couch and opened up one of the volumes.  
  
The teenage vampire frowned and without much emotion, said "Yeah, they're all there, the only remaining texts of the Tekka tribe."  
  
Giles looked up at Zoey, she wasn't looking at him. Her head was turned to the side, and instead of the usual, upbeat expression on her face, he only could see an expressionless one there instead. Something was up.  
  
"Is.everything alright?" He asked her, expecting her answer to be somewhere along the lines of teen angst.  
  
Zoey turned to face him, then turned around and walked over to the bar counter. With a small jump, she sat on top of it and drew her legs up to her chest. "Giles." She said meekly, "I'm leaving."  
  
The ex-Watcher expected to hear everything except that. Standing up from the couch, he walked closer to her. His face hardened, and he quickly took off his ridiculous apron and threw it over the couch. "What do you mean you're leaving? When? Where? How?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, L.A., train."  
  
Giles couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening. He looked at Zoey again. Her legs were drawn up to her chest in the fetal position, and her face had changed from expressionless to panicked. Giles couldn't think of anything that could have driven her to the point he saw before him.  
  
"I need to see Angel." She added quietly.  
  
"Oh, do you miss him? Is that wh-" Giles started to answer before he was cut off.  
  
"Why would I miss him, Giles? I've only known him for, what? 2-3 months? You think I've really bonded with the same person who tried to kill me 200 plus years ago?" The vampire snapped back harshly.  
  
Giles was starting to get a little nervous. He had never seen this side of her before. Not during the years at the Council when they knew each other, and not during the few months in Sunnydale. "Well, then, Zoey, why are you going to see your brother?"  
  
The teen didn't answer for a long time. And Giles was getting worried that the situation was about to escalate into something tragic. Then she said very quietly, "I.I have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem, Zoey?" Giles said slowly, inching his hand slowly into a couch cushion, where he kept a hidden stake.  
  
Zoey wasn't watching him, "Promise you won't stake me?" She laughed half- heartedly.  
  
Giles snapped his hand back from the couch, empty handed and laughed, "Pinky swear, as Buffy says."  
  
Zoey turned and stared directly at the ex-Watcher, "Giles, I killed someone tonight." She paused and then said rapidly, "I tried to stop myself, I really did. But-but, I couldn't. And before I knew it, his dead body was lying in my hands and-and-and I-"  
  
"You-you killed someone?" Giles repeated, trying to comprehend what was going on.  
  
"It wasn't an innocent. It was a drunk teen-that doesn't mean he deserved it, but." She stopped rambling and looked at Giles.  
  
She slid of the counter faster than the human eye and before Giles knew it, she was standing right in front of him, "Sorry. I shouldn't have told you." She said heading for the door.  
  
"No, wait" Giles called after her. Zoey stopped and turned around, hoping he had comforting words for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but he realized he had nothing to say.  
  
The teenage vampire deflated and said, "I'm going to get help. Please don't send the Scoobies after me." She then opened the door and simply, left. Not saying another word to Giles.  
  
***  
  
"So, did you?" I heard Breckin's voice ask.  
  
I had propped my feet up, wrapped around the back of the chair I was sitting in, hanging upside down from it. With my head half an inch from the carpet, I closed my eyes comfortably.  
  
It felt good, no gravity, and not having the feeling of all the blood rush to my head. I'd always wondered about that, if my heart doesn't beat to circulate the blood in my veins, what does the blood in my veins do? Just sit there like water in the pipes? I'd been meaning to ask Angel or Wesley, but, Angel.well, not goin' there, and Wesley's always busy with some 'impending doom' prophesy. It's so unfair. "Did I what?" I said half consciously to the Keeper.  
  
I heard the shifting of clothes and then, "Do you mind?"  
  
Snapping my eyes open, I stared back at Breckin's face. He was looking under the table directly at me with a very annoyed expression painted on his face. He looked pretty corny, how only half his hair fell down toward the floor while the other half stayed glued firmly to his head. I was just about to close my eyes again when Breckin said, "I have another packet of blood for you."  
  
I opened my mouth to say 'Prove it'. But he dangled a full packet of blood under the table with his hand. I looked longingly at it, the O in the O+ seemed to scream, 'Drink me, Zoey, drink me!'.  
  
I reached out with a single, pale hand, but before I could grasp the bag, it was suddenly lifted out of my sight and was replaced with a single finger. The finger moved back and forth as Breckin's looming voice from above taunted, "Ah, ah,"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." I said stubbornly, sitting up in my chair again.  
  
When the world turned right side up again, I saw that the packet 'o blood had been tossed 'oh so carefully' in my direction. And when I looked up at Breckin, he had a goofy grin spread across his face. "I think I'm beginning to enjoy your company, Zo. You never cease to amuse me."  
  
I knew the guy had meant it to be a compliment, but it was so much like something Evita would say, it made me sick. Of course Evita would have said something like "Your stupidity never ceases to amuse me."  
  
I looked at the Keeper hatefully (aka the Dieting!Zoey expression), "Hmm, nice. And unless you're my brother, the Slayer, or Giles-don't call me Zo. It's a privilege." I finished with a cocky grin.  
  
Breckin acted a little uncomfortable and shifted slowly in his chair, "Um, right. So, I know you've been waiting to tell me what happened tonight.so? What happened?"  
  
I sighed, and the thought of what had happened a few hours earlier made my whole composure decompress. It had been an emotional night, one I wouldn't like to relive. And I just know that when I go back to the hotel, Angel's going to give me the lecture of my afterlife. I just can't *wait* for that to happen.  
  
"Okay, well, it all started when I was cleaning out my old apartment."  
  
*** 


	8. Part 8

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 8) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Los Angeles, 2002  
  
"Oh shit!" The teenage vampire screamed at her pursuer. Holding up a single, black Gucci heel for her protection, she waved the pump furiously at the floor before slamming the shoe down repeatedly on the hardwood.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" She yelled at the tiny spider before her as it became a tiny black grease spot on the floor.  
  
Sighing relief, the girl fell down into the comfort of her oversized, black leather chair. Throwing the shoe across the room, (which landed with a 'Thwack!' against the green wall) she brought her feet up to her chin. "Well, at least Angel had those guys fumigate the hotel last week."  
  
Zoey took a look around her old apartment. She was going to miss the place, it held cherished memories, like the time she rammed Evita against that wall for making that 'People with flat noses'("Penn's nose is *so* not flat!" "Oh, yeah? Tell that to the Mack truck that flattened it.")comment for the 500th time. And there was the aquarium that held Zoey's hamsters; Oz and Armand, that had suffered the fate of Angel's stomach ("Angel! What the hell are you doing? You just ate Oz!" "What? I thought he was dinner!").  
  
Zoey smiled, ahh, so many memories. Too bad Angel and the rest of Angel Investigations were making her move, saying that it "Would have a better timing issue if we were all in the same place".  
  
"Moving? Hope it's 'ta get the hell out of this hell hole of a town."  
  
Whipping her head around in a flash, she saw that, leaning on a tower of boxes labeled 'bed sheets' was Spike. He licked his lips and smiled his taunting 'Common' punch me in the face, I deserve it' smile when Zoey saw who he was.  
  
"Spike!" Zoey yelled, infuriated and surprised at the same time. She quickly stood up from her chair and stared at him hatefully, balling her hands up into fists. "What the hell are you doing here?! No. Wait, don't answer that question, I don't want to know. Just leave." She said, pointing to the door.  
  
The Brit smiled again and then gave a very comical and exaggerated sigh. He rubbed the back of his peroxide bleached head and said, "You know it's going to take a lot more than that to get me to go away. I just wanted to check up on my childe, that's all."  
  
Zoey growled and wanted nothing more but to run up to the other vampire and claw his eyes out. But instead, she decided that telling him off and then staking him later would be a lot more resourceful-and a nice way to vent.  
  
"I hate you Spike." She said slowly, "I think I hate you more than Evita- and you have *no* idea how much hatred that really is-"  
  
The blonde faked a yawn, "Got a point to your little tirade, pumpkin?"  
  
"You made me a monster!" The teen yelled, letting her face contort, "I used to be the most valuable asset to the Council-I had a future there as head Council Chair person! But you took it all away from me, just because you wanted to get back at my stupid brother!"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Zoey. That's a bunch of crap, and you know it. You don't mean any of those things." Spike said calmly.  
  
Zoey folded her arms and turned her head, "And what makes you think I don't?" She said childishly.  
  
The vampire laughed to himself looking up at the ceiling, then back at Zoey. "You love life, being a vampire. I can tell."  
  
Zoey raised her eyebrows, with her arms still folded, "How?"  
  
"Come on, Zo." Spike laughed, "Look at you! You're not wallowing in your own self-pity, brooding in the corner like Angel. Plus, I checked your fridge-only ice cream and butter." The vampire smiled deviously, "You like to hunt, don't you?"  
  
For Zoey, she felt that Spike was getting way to personal for comfort. "That's none of your business. Now, out!" She yelled, pointing to the door.  
  
For the third,-or forth time, Spike laughed, making a mockery of the whole situation. "I can never understand why you hate me so much. It's not like I was the one who made you what you are."  
  
Zoey stopped breathing.  
  
And when she noticed that her chest wasn't heaving up and down the way she- and countless other vamps liked it, she started up again.  
  
"You're lying." She accused the blonde.  
  
"'Fraid not, Pumpkin." He said tiredly. Then, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a green and white swirled talisman on a gold chain. "How about we take a walk." He said, gesturing to the door.  
  
The teen slammed her foot down, hard on the wooden floor, and the 'thud' echoed through the now empty apartment "You have a snowball's chance in Hell that I Would go anywhere with you."  
  
"Ooh, you've gotten a little tongue since I've seen you, haven't you?" Spike said, deeply enthused, leaning on the moving boxes even more.  
  
***  
  
The Hyperion Hotel, 2002  
  
The dark haired vampire walked down the hallway of the Hyperion Hotel numbly. She looked up tiredly at the long stretch of carpet and rows of doors and wondered if they would go on for an eternity, that she would be stuck for an infinite amount of time wandering down the same stretch of green and gold carpet.  
  
She felt a thousand questions swim around in her mind as she walked, why? Why did he do it? Why didn't he stop himself? Why did he abandon her?  
  
Zoey felt determined as she neared his room number; 212.213. She knew what he would say, what he would do, she had it all planned out. She knew that she would keep asking questions, even while he stuttered for answers-or when he massaged the back of his neck, something he did when he couldn't find the words to say.  
  
Opening her hand, she stared at the little green and white talisman that laid there. It's chain was thin, and sunk into the crevasses of her palm. The young vampire's eyes stayed transfixed on the gold chain, it reflected the light from the poorly lit lamps that lined the walls, and glittered, casting little dots of light on the walls.  
  
She looked up wearily at the brass door numbers that flashed ahead of her.  
  
.214.  
  
He had showed up at her apartment.  
  
.215.  
  
He had taken her to the warehouse.  
  
.216.  
  
He had told her everything-even when she didn't want to know.  
  
Zoey stopped slowly in front of one of the doors. She took a moment and stood there, taking in the detail of the door; it's dark brown mahogany color, the scratched up, brass hinges. She looked up hatefully at the room number, 217. She could smell him behind the door. She caught his scent and already knew that he was in the middle of his 'afternoon tea' at 2 in the morning.  
  
The teen girl held up a fist to knock on the door, but decided not to. Instead, she gripped the brass doorknob and pushed it open.  
  
*** 


	9. Part 9

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 9) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Angel," Wesley said with extreme interest at the vampire, "I had no idea that all of that had happened."  
  
Angel nodded in the chair, "I know. And sometimes I regret doing it-knowing that made a monster out of my little sister."  
  
"True." The Brit agreed, "But you can't blame yourself for everything. Angel Investigations wouldn't be the same without her influence."  
  
"Even if that influence is from a teeny-boppery '14 year old' who goes out to kill innocent people every night?" Angel said sarcastically, with a tiny half-smile.  
  
"Exactly!" Wes said with equal smile.  
  
Angel put his hands out, "Then you have to help me find her. Have you and Evita search the down-"  
  
The ex-Watcher suddenly went very cold and said gravely, "Angel, you're avoiding me."  
  
"Avoiding.?"  
  
"You're not telling me about what happened about tonight."  
  
"Oh." The vampire looked down at the floor, "I don't know, Wes. It all just happened so fast-I-  
  
" When he looked up, Wesley's expression didn't seem to have changed.  
  
"Tell me, Angel."  
  
"This is how I remember it. I was drinking my afternoon tea-"  
  
***  
  
The Hyperion Hotel, 2002  
  
Angel walked around his hotel room with one hand holding a china cup full of English Breakfast Tea, and the other hand holding the cup's matching saucer.  
  
He had just walked into the living room when he saw the doorknob to his door twist and then gracefully open. Standing on the line of carpet that separated his room from the hallway was Zoey. She looked emotionally drained and tired. Angel figured that she was stopping by to catch some sleep in his room, instead of making the journey two flights up to her's.  
  
But as he watched his sister stare back at him with an unnerving hatred (it went well beyond the 'Dieting!Zoey' face), he knew that something wasn't right. "Zoey? What's wrong? You look like you've been run over by a truck. Which, " He nodded to himself, "by vampire standards, isn't such a remote-"  
  
Zoey spoke. Or, tried to speak. She opened her mouth, but only managed a small squeak.  
  
Then, unexpectedly, she dropped to her knees and started to cry.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Zoey cry in.well, since she was human. And it made him nervous of what kind of Impending Doom Hell Demon could have done this to her.  
  
Rushing over to her in a flash, he put his hands over her in a comforting fashion. "Zoey-what happened? Who-who did this to you?"  
  
The little vampire looked up at Angel and said quickly between a sob, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
At that moment, Zoey opened her hand and let the small talisman roll out of her hand and onto the carpet. Angel looked over at it curiously, to see what it was, and when he did, he jumped up and looked at Zoey.  
  
Angel reached down, grabbed the talisman and studied it. "Spike-why did you have to do this now?" He grumbled sadly to himself.  
  
Zoey slowly stood up and wiped her tear-stained face messily with one hand. Then, clearing her throat she said, "Why couldn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?"  
  
Angel felt dumbstruck. Like a huge wrecking ball and come through the wall and smacked him in the face. He tried to think of something dark, witty and extra broody to throw at his sister, to make her understand why he had to lie to her. But all he could say was, "I-I couldn't."  
  
He looked for some sort of flicker of comfort in his sister's face, but only saw her staring back at him angrier than before. "You don't understand, Angel." She said sharply. "After you were made, you had everything. You had Darla to teach you, and a coven that wanted you to become apart of them. When I was made-I didn't have any of that! I was abandoned! You left right after the Ascension, and I was left to find out what the hell it was I had become!" Her body heaved with anger. "I didn't even know what I was capable of!" She looked down at the carpet and laughed, "Huh, you should've seen me when I found out that I could jump off a 5 story building and land on my feet-unhurt."  
  
Angel turned his head away from her and bit his lip.  
  
"What?" He heard the girl taunt from behind, "Can't face your own creation?"  
  
Now it was Angel's turn to vent. He whipped his head around, only to find an empty doorway. Rushing over to where Zoey had been standing moments before, he looked down the hallway, only to find that empty as well. And as he sighed and slumped against the doorframe, he already knew that tonight was going to be a long one.  
  
*** 


	10. Part 10

Title: The fascinating Life of Zoey (Part 10) Author: Miss. Kitty Fantastico Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angel characters (why would I want to anyway?), or anything else that pertains to Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own Zoey, and Verdandi owns Evita-yep, that's all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Where did you go?" Breckin asked.  
  
I shifted, once again, in my chair (they seriously needed better chairs here). "I have this friend, Lorne." I explained, "He told me that I would feel better if I came here-if I had my whole life written down. I don't know, he said that it would give me closure. And I, sure as hell, didn't want to stick around with my brother, so."  
  
"This Lorne." The Keeper asked, taking some notes on a piece of paper, "Is he a.demon friend of yours?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, he runs Caritas, a demonic karaoke bar. I don't really like going there-but Angel makes all of us go."  
  
"I see." Breckin trailed off. After jotting down a few more notes, he looked up at me, "Is that all?"  
  
***  
  
I knew that as soon as I touched the door handle of the Hyperion's glass front doors, that getting some much needed sleep wasn't going to be easy. I already knew he was there, pacing back and forth in his office, waiting for whoever he sent out to return with any information on me. I know he cares, but sometimes it's ridiculous. I can't figure it out, why he doesn't trust me-a 200+ year old vampire to be out on my own in the world.  
  
Pushing open the door, I stepped down the foyer steps and headed for the staircase. But before I could get to the stairs, Angel ran out of his office and in front of me, blocking the way to my room.  
  
He looked tired, worn-out and stressed. His normally 'spiked to perfection' hair now laid flat on his head-the result of running his hands through his hair too many times. As he looked at me, I could tell that he wanted to ask me a hundred questions; where had I been? Why did I leave? But the thing that really pissed me off was that he looked exactly like a stressed out parent. Sure he was my sire, and sure he was my big brother, and my boss- but he wasn't my parent. I had parents.  
  
"Zoey." He said, exhausted. "Where have you been?"  
  
I started to suck on my lip, and looked at him, "Out." I said simply.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and then a familiar voice, "Zo! You're back! How was the Keeper? Make you feel better?"  
  
I turned and faced Lorne, and he smiled at me, "I don't like him, he asks too many questions." I said quickly. "Plus, his sense of humor needs tuning. But otherwise, it was okay."  
  
Angel walked up to Lorne with the look of disbelief written all over his face. He pointed at the green-skinned demon, "Lorne, you knew, all this time where she was? And you didn't tell me?"  
  
I could tell that Angel was getting really pissed off at this point. And it'd be so like him to show it too, he was probably going to vamp out any second now.  
  
But Lorne played it cool. He turned to my brother and said coolly, "It wasn't your place, Angel. It was something Zoey had to do by herself."  
  
I started up the stairs towards my room for some much needed sleep, and I knew that Angel was going to come after me to 'talk it out'. And as I reached the top of the grand staircase, I heard him shout out to me.  
  
"Zoey! Wait! Can't we just talk?"  
  
I turned right and walked along the carpet near the railing and gave him the middle finger as I turned down the hallway that led to my room.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
